


Soft

by ThatWannaBe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Monster Kylo Ren, Southern Gothic, i found this draft, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWannaBe/pseuds/ThatWannaBe
Summary: Kind souls are easy





	

Hux leaned against the handrails of his balcony, cigarette in hand he glanced up to the sky. This far out in the country the sky wasn’t clouded by pollution and the stars looked as bright as they should. Relaxing with each puff of this cigarette the young man let his tension slip away. Every summer Hux returned to his childhood home to spend a month with his parents and meet up with old friends whom he left behind. Something danced in the corner of his vision near the outskirts of the yard. Squinting in the darkness of the night Hux leaned over the handrail to try to see what was out there. Hopefully one of the horses didn’t get out again; they were hell to lure back. 

“Is someone there?” he called into field. The rustling started once more and moved. “I won’t hurt you,” he hopped down from the balcony, something he mastered as a teen, and walked to the tree line. “My name is Hux, well it's Armitage, but I like Hux,” the rustling stopped and so did the sounds of the crickets and the calls of the frogs. Parting the shrubs and stepping into the brush the ginger man looked around for the source of the sound.

Hux let out an undignified shriek as he was slammed onto the ground. Head swimming, Hux looked up at the face of his attacker, they were sloe-eyed and if the way they hunched over him was anything to go by they were extremely tall. Hux’s attention went back to the other’s eyes once more. There was no pupil or iris, just the white of their eyeballs. Head tilting in curiosity he took in more of the other’s appearance. 

“What is your name?” he whispered softly hoping not to startle the being on top of him. The man, if he could really call it that, tilted their head as well. They leaned closer, shaggy black hair riddled with bits of leaves and dirt blocked his vision on the sides. The two were barely a breath away.  
“My name is Kylo,” their voice rough from disuse but the timbre sent a pleasant chill through Hux. Kylo buried their face into the ginger’s neck and inhaled deeply. Fear raced through the smaller man for a moment before he regained control of his emotions. 

“What are you doing out here Kylo, you could have surely given my parents a fright if they saw you,” Hux bit his lip for a moment. "Do you need a place to stay for the night?"  
The beast, no Kylo, pulled back to look at Hux. “Stay with you?,” he asked softly. The ginger nodded with a smile. “Seeing that you're already on our land might as well invite you in,” with that Hux wiggled from underneath Kylo. 

Kylo nodded his head as he watched the ginger get up. Never returning to his full height the raven haired man followed behind Hux. Hux climbed up the post, something he perfected as a teen, when he heaved himself over the banister Kylo was… Kylo was already up there. “You could've offered me a hand, ” he huffed. Kylo simply tilted his head.  
“Can I go inside?", Kylo's voice sent a chill down Hux's spine. Hux nodded suddenly losing his tongue. Kylo considered him for a moment before going inside. Hux watched as Kylo perched on the desk across the room. Regaining his nerve the shorter of the two closed the balcony door to keep the chill of the night from filtering in. Hux froze looking at the shadow covering his. 

_“Thank you for allowing me in Armitage. I really appreciate it,”_ Kylo's arm, which was too long, wrapped around Hux's middle. Hux was practically frozen as Kylo hunched over him. The smell of sulfur and magnolia assaulted Hux's nose. “What are you doing Kylo? ”, Hux's voice was barely a whisper.  
“You should not have let me in, ” came the simple reply.

Hux's response came to a halt as he felt Kylo's tongue run across his throat. _‘He's tasting me,’_ Hux thought. “You taste divine Armitage,” his own name sounded foreign coming from Kylo. The arm around his waist tightened. “Get out,” Hux's voice was strained but Kylo heard him. It was obvious in the way he froze. “Get out Kylo. You are no longer allowed in my home. Leave,” he bit out. Kylo jerked away like he had been shot. The balcony doors slammed open and Kylo stalked out. 

“I'll see you again Armitage. I'll be back for you,” Kylo, no the demon, growled. If Kylo came back the next night Hux didn't know. He had left first thing that morning.

~~~~~

Two weeks later Hux was enjoying the comforts of his home in New York. Sitting at his desk he occasionally looked out into park. He, sadly, still had another week off. Despite this, he typed away on his laptop. Hux felt the hairs on his neck stand up as the breeze from his window grew impossibly cold. The silence of the night was broken by a howl. ‘Who takes their dog out this late at night?’, Armitage thought. He knew it wasn't a dog. Determined, stubborn really, Hux never looked up from his laptop. The howling grew louder, more distorted till it sounded more like snarls than howls. Swallowing Hux closed his eyes and stood to shut the window and the blinds. The noises didn't cease, if anything it grew louder. Once he could no longer see outside he went about preparing for bed. Hux refused to venture out of his room, everything was locked so there really was no reason. He quickly changed his clothes and got into the bed, after another half an hour of the snarling it stopped. Taking the chance of rest, and being tired from terror, Hux fell into a restless sleep.

_“You don’t know how much I need you Armitage,”_

Hux jolted straight up drenched in sweat. Eyes unfocused and chest heaving he looked around the room. He could feel the bile rise as he noticed the creature sitting on his desk.  
_“I told you that I’d come back for you Armitage,”_ the voice filled Hux with dread. The man in question huddled back against his bed, a pale hand reached up to run through his hair. “Please leave,” his own voice sounded unfamiliar, clouded with terror and dreariness. Hux was prepared to run from the bed when he felt every muscle in his body lock, if not for the panic he was feeling he’s positive he would’ve cried out in pain. “Don’t run from me, chasing you will only make me excited,” Kylo chuckled and stood from the desk. The monster, the demon, raised their hand and Hux was all but dragged towards them. His neck slammed into Kylo’s hand so hard he was surprised it didn’t break.  
Kylo smiled, it was all sharp teeth and that tongue that was around his neck only two weeks prior. “I’ve missed you so much Armitage. _I couldn’t get you out my head,_ ” Kylo tilted his head as their smile widened. 

Kylo’s other hand shredded Hux’s clothing away with a few scratches from their ungodly claws. “You're so soft and warm,” it practically purred. The demon’s hand moved from Hux's neck. Still suspended in the air Armitage could only stare. “I just _love_ modern living, invitations don’t seem to matter for an apartment complex,” his chuckle was teasing. Kylo stalked around the ginger like a wild animal hunting their prey. Armitage already knew he was caught. “I can’t decide if I want to devour you or keep you forever,” his rough voice broke the silence, “you’ll be youthful for all of eternity. Chained and decorated only for me to use--maybe I’ll let the others see you to show off my greatest prize. Would you like that Armitage?”. Armitage could only wheeze in response, he didn’t want to go anywhere with the being. “I don’t hear a ‘no’ Armitage. It’s quite rude to not participate in a conversation, but I’ll cut you some slack, you seem a bit tongue tied,” he laughed and the deep timbre shook Hux to his core.  
_“Just go to sleep Armitage. I’ll treat you so much better than they ever could,”_

_And he drifted off._


End file.
